Alex Ryder
Alex Ryder, also known as the former No. 6 Pro Hero of America, the Mushroom Hero: Funguy, is the father of Alice Ryder and a Foundational Hero Studies Teacher of Jibun High School's hero course. Appearance Gallery AlexRyder.jpg AlexRyder7.png AlexRyderCasualFull.png|Alex in his casual clothes AlexRyderCasual.jpg|Alex in casual clothes showing off his muscles AlexRyderCasual.gif|Alex in casual clothes showing off his muscles AlexRyder4.jpg AlexRyder3.jpg AlexRyder5 AlexRyder2.jpg Personality He loves to show off his muscles. History After staying in the top ranks of the Pro Heroes of America for about a decade, he decided to retire to Japan with his daughter. Feeling bored, he decided to become a teacher at a Hero School to teach the next generation of heroes, eventually becoming one at Jibun High School. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Great Strength: Average Speed: High Stamina: High Durability: Great Endurance: Sharp Reflexes: Bilingual: Alex speaks both English and Japanese fluently. Ways of Combat Fighting Style: Quirk Mushroom Eater: Mushroom Eater causes Alex's body to transform into various forms with different abilities when he eats mushrooms. Forms Strengthen: Alex eats a White Button Mushroom, slightly increasing his strength and increasing his durability. Duration: 2 minutes Cat: Alex eats a Shiitake Mushroom, gaining cat-like agility, Considerable Speed, and Great Reflexes. However he becomes very averse to water, can get distracted by laser pointers or laser pointer like things, and becomes scared at the sight of a dog or dog looking things. Duration: 3 minutes Fire: Alex eats a Crimino Mushroom, turning his hair partially white and giving him the ability to create balls of fire in his hand and direct them with his mind. Creating fireballs consumes calories. Duration: 3 minutes Steel: Alex eats a Portabello Mushroom, his body becoming very heavy living steel. Although it causes his strength and durability to rise to Enhanced Strength and Enhanced Durability respectively, the abnormal weight his body gains offset most of the gained strength causing it to stay at Great Strength while even things like moving rapidly consume his stamina. Duration: 2 minutes Vanish: Alex eats a Black Trumpet Mushroom, causing his body to turn transparent, although useful for sneaking around, if someone pays close attention they'd be able to see him without much difficulty. Alex also gets a headache throughout the duration of this form. Duration: 3 minutes Rainbow: Alex eats a Porcino Mushroom, his body becoming covered in a rainbow colored energy. This energy provides an extremely strong defense, equivalent to Immense Durability and therefore making it very hard to do damage to him. In addition, it also makes Alex stronger and faster. After the duration runs out, Alex won't be able to use any forms for the next 20 minutes and won't be able to use this form for 2 weeks. Duration: 30 seconds Giant: Alex eats a King Trumpet Mushroom, increasing in size to 30 feet tall, as well as gaining Immense Strength and Enhanced Durability. After the duration runs out, Alex's muscles become so fatigued that he isn't able to move for the next 3 days, and for another 4 days he will be in progressively lowering amounts of pain when he so much as moves. Duration: 1 minute Techniques Fireball: Alex shoots a ball of fire from his hands. He can shoot up to five of them at once. Fire Orbs: Alex fires an assault of small fireballs at his target. Super Flame: Alex unleashes a large and powerful fireball. Fire Strike: Alex covers his fist in fire and then punches his target and makes the fire on his fist transfer over to the victim. Steely Brace: Alex transforms into steel to defend himself against an attack. Super Moves Firebrand: Alex charges a lot of fire into his palm and then hits his target with his palm and causes the concentrated fire to make a powerful explosion. Crushing Weight: Alex transforms into steel while above his target, causing him to crash down onto them with his monstrous weight. Other Normal Strengthen Cat Fire Steel Vanish Rainbow Giant Compatibility Good Bad Equipment & Weapons Hero Costume: Mushroom Sheath: Although it looks like a Sword Sheath, it's actually an extremely durable mushroom dispenser. By pressing the corresponding button, one of the corresponding mushrooms will be dispensed at the ball of the fake sword end. At any given time, it contains 5 Strength mushrooms, 3 Cat mushrooms, 5 Fire mushrooms, 3 Steel mushrooms, 3 Vanish mushrooms, 1 Rainbow mushroom, and 1 Giant mushroom. The buttons are only reactive to his and his daughter's fingerprints. Relationships Battles Trivia * His look is taken from Rider from Fate/Zero. Category:Hero Teachers Category:Males Category:Pro Heroes Category:Teachers Category:Quirk Users Category:Transformation Quirk Users Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Heroes With Known Rank Category:Black Rabbit Universe